Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an inverter, and more specifically, to an inverter and a ring oscillator with high temperature sensitivity.
Description of the Related Art
Thermal sensors are indispensable elements that can help prevent chips from overheating, and therefore they are commonly used in the field of integrated circuits. Conventional thermal sensors are generally implemented with BJT (Bipolar Junction Transistor)-based, diode-based, or resistor-based components. Although these components have high temperature sensitivity, their large size and analogous outputs are not suitable for application in small digital circuits. On the other hand, digital thermal sensors, such as conventional ring oscillators are small, but they have poor output linearity and low temperature sensitivity. As a result, there is a need to design a novel thermal sensor to overcome the problem of the prior art.